


Not Falling Slowly

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Frank's admiration for Alice Fawley causes him to be a little distracted on the job. If only he could just tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: Day by Day [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 3





	Not Falling Slowly

Frank wanted as some of the dust settled from his trainee's spell as they were making their way through the moonlit streets, "Nice one Fawley," he offers her a curt nod in response.

"Thanks," Alice Fawley grinned as she lowered her wand. The two of them had been partnered up for a couple of months now. As he was an older and more senior auror it was up to him to act as Alice's mentor, a roll he took on seriously and was glad to do so as the younger woman showed exceptional promise. What he hadn't expected to come out of such a partnership was how his heart would beat fast every time their eyes met and it's stomach would twist itself into knots. She was not Frank's first trainee, but she was the first one that he'd ever developed feelings for. 

This was unprecedented.

Frank Longbottom didn't like unprecedented, especially not when unprecedented looked as pretty as Alice Fawley did.

"Keep up old man," Alice grinned and gestured for Frank to follow her. There was a mere five years between the two of them but Fawley continually referred to Frank as "old man" or "Grandpa" and the like. It was something the older Auror took in stride usually with a simple roll of his eyes. 

"Got to keep your eyes open and stay on guard," Frank muttered in response to Alice.

"I know," Alice laughed, "I do know a thing or two about being an auror by now, if only 'cause I learned from the best."

Frank flushed a deep shade of crimson and gulped.

"Maybe we'll actually be done with this job at a reasonable hour," Alice muses.

"In your dreams Fawley," Frank snorts all the while his heart continuing to beat at a rapid pace that was extremely distracting, and he did not want to be disctracted from the task at hand and put himself or Alice in harms way, "if you wanted reasonable sleep then you shouldn't have signed up to be an auror."

Alice huffed and continued ahead, the two of them stayed quiet for a bit Frank still more than a little distracted.

"Frank look out!" Alice pushed him out of the way of... Something? He needed to take his own advice about paying attention, "what was that about staying on your guard?" Alice gasped as they kept themselves out of sight of whoever they'd stumbled upon, "what is wrong with you, you should you me training _me _?"__

__Frank was breathing quickly, "I-I think I'm in love with you."_ _

__"Excuse me?" Alice raised her prow._ _

__Frank swallowed, "I II- think I'm in love with you," he repeated, "and that scares the crap out of me."_ _

__Alice stared at him blankly for a moment, "And you think now is a good time to tell me?"_ _

__"Well I think it's what's wrong with me," Frank replied trying to hold back his blush, "so yes."_ _

__"Well I guess you're lucky I'm in love with you too," Alice shook her head and smiled._ _

__"You are?" Frank found himself feeling giddy._ _

__"Yes, but maybe we shouldn't talk about this now, we've got work to do," Alice smiled, "come on."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).
> 
> "I think I'm in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me."


End file.
